


Worlds In Collision

by misaffection



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her lab in dire need of funding, the last thing Alexis Edwards wanted to do was open a door into the face of the one man capable of providing. Especially when James Lester isn't the sort of man to let an opportunity pass him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to my _Past Imperfect_ 'verse, or James and Alex's backstory.

The buzz of her mobile stirs Alexis Edwards from her paperwork. It’s only when she sees Jackson’s name that she remembers the meeting. The meeting that, going from the time displayed over her boss’s name, she’s over an hour late for.

“Shit!” She thumbs the button to pick up as she puts the mobile to her ear. “I know,” she says quickly. “I’m on my way!”

Dammit, but she should have kept an eye on the time. Skipping a meeting with the representative of the governmental department responsible for funding the lab is _not_ going to make a good impression. She grabs her presentation and makes a run for it, flinging the door open.

There’s a muffled cry of pain. She pulls the door back, the realisation she’s just accidentally assaulted a stranger hollowing a pit in her stomach. He gives her an aggrieved look over the hand he’s clamped to his nose. Her mind goes blank with horror at the sight of blood.

“Oh my God, I’m _so_ sorry!” She yanks the handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and attempts to clean the mess she’s made of his face. “God, are you okay? Oh, that’s a stupid question. Shit. Um… I’ve a first aid kit in my lab. Please let me see to that. Oh shit, I am sorry.”

The man lowers his hand. His lip twitch in what she thinks is wry humour. “If you could,” he says. His accent is Home Counties, rich and warm. “I’d rather not bleed all over this quite expensive shirt.”

Alex leads him into her lab and indicates a chair. She dumps the paper as he sits down. His gaze follows her, flustering her further as she tries to remember where the first aid kit actually is. Once she’s found it – in the cupboard under the sink and not the one marked “First Aid” – she grabs a clean cloth and ice cubes from the freezer.

His nose is quite battered, but then she really did fling that door open, and there’s already a hint of bruising under his left eye. She winces at her handiwork, then empties the ice cube tray into the cloth.

“I really am sorry,” she tells him, using an alcoholic wipe from the kit to clean the blood from his face. This close, she gets a better look… and despite the damage, he’s rather handsome. Clean-cut, with good cheekbones and an even better poker face, his grey eyes fathomless as he watches her. His quiet intensity unbalances her in a way she’s not been for some time.

His thin lips quirk into a crooked smile. “You could at least tell me your name.”

“So you know who to sue?”

His smile widens. “Perhaps.”

She sighs. “Alexis Edwards. _Doctor_ Alexis Edwards.”

“Is that an assurance of your medical ability?” His eyes winkle with mischief. She wonders what on Earth she’s gotten herself into.

“Not that kind of doctor. I’m an astrophysicist.” Finishing off, she steps back and examines his face. His nose isn’t broken, but it’s swollen and bruised. “You look like you’ve lost a fight to Frank Bruno,” she sighs. “And I don’t have that much money.”

“It was an accident, and you have been very accommodating.” The smile disappears and he tilts his head a little. “Perhaps we can come to some other arrangement?”

Alex bristles, though as science is still largely considered a man’s field, it’s hardly the first time she’s been propositioned. However, there’s nothing lecherous to the man’s expression; just a mild, curious sort of interest.

But she can’t help the edge that creeps into her voice. “Such as what?”

“I think that you at least owe me dinner.”

“Do I now?”

“As the injured party… yes, I believe so.”

His eyes flicker down and then back up. Alex knows she’s attractive, but is still a little taken aback. “Who _are_ you?” she demands.

“James Lester.”

Oh, fuck, she is in a world of trouble. She stares at the minister’s representative, the man she’s accosted with a door and who now sports a busted nose and two increasingly spectacular black eyes. No amount of apologising is going to get her out of this mess.

But his expression is more than curious, and while he’s gambling heavily on her guilt, Alex knows male interest when she sees it. And he isn’t the only one with something to gain here.

“What about the funding?”

“Professor Jackson was quite persuasive,” James replies. “I am more than happy to approve the application, even though I am missing a certain section of information.”

The presentation. She grabs it and shoves it into his hands. His soft chuckle makes her stomach turn over. The longer he sits there reading, the more she notices about him. Like the reddish tint to his brown hair, the slight furrow of concentration on his brow, and the long fingers that toy with the pages of her presentation. She feels an unexpected flutter and knows it’s more than nerves.

Finally he looks up, his expression bland but his gaze intent. “This is very interesting,” he says, sounding impressed. “You’re very good, aren’t you?”

“That’s why I’m head of the department.”

His lips curve. “And very prickly.”

“You’re blackmailing me into dinner,” Alex points out. “Though I suppose I should be grateful it’s not the usual crap like ‘What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?’ or jokes about my hair colour.”

“The funding doesn’t hang on your agreeing.” James reorders her papers and folds them neatly into thirds. The presentation gets placed into an inside pocket of his jacket. “Nor do I plan on suing you for personal injury. But I would like it if you would come to dinner with me. A salve to my wounded pride, as it were.”

Alex purses her lips, but then he gives her a winsome smile and puppy eyes and there’s nothing else she can do but give in. “Oh alright.” She points a finger at him. “But dinner only, Mister Lester.”

“Absolutely, Doctor Edwards.”


	2. Opportunities Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James cashes in on his agreement with Alexis.

James Lester taps his fingers on his desk, eyes on the screen of his laptop. He knows the decision is due in and, until it is, he can’t make the call he’s eager to. Because despite the painful circumstances of their meeting, he wants to see Alexis again. However, he doesn’t want to mess up her funding by contacting her too early.

Finally, his email pings. A slow smile curves his lips. He digs his mobile out of his trouser pocket and brings up her number.

“Alex Edwards,” she answers.

“Hello, Alexis.”

There’s a moment of silence, then. “Mister Lester. I… I wasn’t aware that you had my number.”

“I’m a civil servant. I have my resources.”

“I’m sure you do.”

Her tone is cool and he wonders if he’s messed this up already. Still, he holds an ace that might win him the hand yet. “I wanted to let you know that your funding application has been successful,” he tells her and she huffs a laugh in response.

“It’s more likely that you wanted to remind me that I owed you dinner,” she says. “Especially now.”

“I told you that the funding didn’t depend on your agreement. Do you truly find that so hard to believe?”

“Frankly? Yes, I do.” There’s a note of sadness to her voice that does odd things to his stomach. “I wonder if it had been Professor Jackson making the application, whether he’d have been as successful.”

James frowns. “My report was unbiased. Just the facts, Alexis. Nothing more. Nothing untoward. Why do you think I waited until it was green-lit to ring you?”

“Leverage.”

He comes close to swearing. Who the hell has burnt her so badly that she thinks he’d manipulate her like that? Yes, he’d used the situation to his advantage, but that’s as far as it would ever get. Convincing Alexis of that, though…

He sighs. “Alexis, would you please come to dinner with me? No expectations, no strings. Just… please?”

“I said that I would.”

“On sufferance.”

“Not… entirely.” Her voice is a little rueful, and he imagines her blushing. “I do feel a little guilty for what I did to you.”

“I told you–”

“And you… I-I think… Look, it’s not exactly a trial for me, okay? You’re nice enough.”

James grins at her reluctant confession, then tempers his response. He doesn’t want to sound too eager – it might scare her off or make her think he wants more – and while she is pretty, there’s more that’s piqued his interest in her than that.

“What d’you like to eat?” he asks.

She inhales sharply. “Thai.”

“All right. I know just the place. How ‘bout I pick you up around seven tonight? We can celebrate your funding approval.”

Alexis chuckles. The sound shoots heat to his groin. “Okay. Do you need my address or are your resources capable of finding that out as well?”

They would, but he’s not that stupid. “I’d rather get it from you.”

She relays the information – which he decides to check just in case she’s tried to throw him a curve ball – and then he ends the call. Leaning back in his chair, he swings it side to side, grinning widely. Just a few hours and he’ll see her again. He can hardly wait.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s ten to seven when he pulls up outside Alex’s flat. The road is lined with semi-detached houses, all split into two. Hers is a ground floor, 13a. He gets out of his BMW, pulls his casual shirt straight, then walks up and knocks on the door.

She answers after a moment and all he can do is stare. Her honey-coloured hair is loose, though held back from her face by a navy blue band. Her skirt is also navy, and she wears a bright floral blouse and minimal makeup. She flushes at the sight of him. Was she sure he wouldn’t turn up? He wants to ask, but isn’t keen on the possible answer.

He settles for, “Hey.”

Her smile is there and gone again. “Hey.”

“You look… nice.” Why can’t he talk? He’s usually good at it. James runs a hand through his hair. “Well, this is more awkward than I’d planned. Maybe we should just head to the restaurant?”

“Sounds like a plan. Just let me get a coat.”

She does that and then locks up. They walk to his car in silence. James opens and holds the door open for her. Alex murmurs her thanks and gets in. He doesn’t know what else to do, so slides behind the steering wheel and heads into town.

The conversation is stilted. He mentions the weather, she brings up a celebrity break up, then both fall quiet. James feels the need to reconnect, so dredges through his repertoire of rubbish jokes and by the time they reach the restaurant, she’s giggling and the awful awkwardness is forgotten.

His choice of restaurant is classy without being pretentious. Alexis doesn’t strike him as someone into formal occasions. Given that how she’s relaxed now they’re on firmer ground, his guess seems to be on the money. Talking of which…

“So what do you plan to do with the cash injection?”

“The telescope is in dire need of an upgrade. We just can’t compete with other research as it is, and the further we fall behind, the fewer discoveries we make and that makes further funding harder to get. It’s a vicious downwards spiral.”

“Sounds it.” He watches her whirl noodles around her chopsticks. She’s a deft hand, that’s for sure. “I didn’t realise astrophysics was such a competitive field.”

“Everyone’s in need of money and that’s thin on the ground.” She grimaces. “Pun not intended.”

James frowns. “And if you run out of money? What happens then?”

She shrugs. “I’ll be on the dole.”

“You’ve a PhD.”

“Doesn’t mean a lot when the positions just aren’t there, James. I might be able to get a teaching position at one of the colleges, but that’s a long shot.” Alex sips her wine. “That’s why we applied and why I’m thanking God the panel agreed. And you, I would imagine.”

“I didn’t do anything than submit my report. My unbiased report, I might add.” He does not want her thinking this… date has anything to do with the funding. “You got it on your own merits.”

Colour stains her cheeks and she examines her plate carefully. “I’m sorry for excusing you of that. Though you certainly took advantage of the situation.”

“I’d have asked anyway. You just might not have agreed.”

Her colour darkens. “Oh, I think I would have.”

That means she likes him. James hides his grin behind a dab of the napkin. “Well, that certainly salves my wounded pride. Though I’m still grateful I managed to work from home on Friday. Losing a fight with a door would have been an embarrassing thing to admit to.”

Her head comes up and her eyes scrutinise him. “It looks better. I’m very glad I didn’t break anything.” Her lips twitch. “I’m sure your pride coped admirably.”

“I still think you should have kissed it better,” he teases. Her eyes widen, but her gaze flicks down to his mouth momentarily. She licks her lips. His groin jumps in response. Dammit.

“Missed an opportunity there, didn’t I?” she murmurs and he’s undone. He can’t move, can barely breathe, captured by earthy brown eyes that seem to see past his usual defences. She’s gotten to him, and with alarming alacrity. She arches an eyebrow. “No comeback, James?”

He shakes his head. The cola he’s ordered isn’t cold enough to ease the heat raging inside, nor doesn’t it bring back his equilibrium. He wants a beer, but he’s driving and not an idiot. At least, not as far as that choice goes. Others he might not be as sensible over.

Alexis lets him off a minute or so later, shifting the conversation to safer ground. She makes a couple of obviously controversial points that he can’t help but snipe at and eventually they’re back to that play. She has a good grasp of politics, both local and global, and very definite opinions. James finds himself enjoying the challenge of their debate. He likes making her laugh more, and something inside him lights up every time he’s successful.

By the end of the meal, he knows that he has to see her again and spends the drive back to her place plotting where and when and how. He sees her to the door, a gentleman outwardly at least, and she smiles up at him.

James is tempted to make up for the lost opportunity, because she’s right there and those luscious lips are slightly parted, her brown eyes hazy with longing. But she’s also just a tad tipsy, and he isn’t about to cock this up by taking that sort of advantage.

So he leans in, almost but not quite kissing her. She expects it, because her eyes close on a soft sigh. He smiles, dodges, and plants one on her cheek. Her expression shifts and she glares at him. He returns it blandly and steps away.

“Good night, Alexis,” he says. “Until next time.”

Because there will be one. He’s going to make sure there is.


	3. A Little Bit Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is unimpressed when James turns up after a week of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've switched to an unknown number of chapters because this is going to be _much_ longer than I originally planned.

After almost a week of workmen coming and going, Alex finally gets to go into the observatory and sees what the funding money has bought. The new telescope is glorious, and she can’t help but stroke its sleek, white side. She wants the night to come so that she can try it out.

In the meantime, she’s other research to finish up, so she snags the new intern – a serious young man studying astrobiology by the name of Clive – and heads to her lab. They’ve been through the routine of adjusting and making notes of the outcomes every day while the telescope was being installed, so it’s natural enough to fall back into that pattern. Alex doesn’t even look up as she’s handed another set of notes.

She loses herself in the work, only becoming aware of the time passing when her stomach grumbles. It’s nearly there, though, so she asks for the last print-off as she realigns her instruments. The papers are placed on the desk, but before she can say anything, her nose twitches at a familiar fragrance.

Jerking her head up, Alex finds herself staring widely at James’s warm smirk. His eyes are alight with mischief and she’s torn between slapping him for the intrusion or following up on the desire that’s kept her awake most nights.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

He lifts an eyebrow. “Hallo to you, to.”

Alex gets to her feet, hating the fluster heating her cheeks. “No, seriously. I’ve not heard you since our…” She refuses to call it a date. “Since we went to dinner. You realise you’re meant to make an appointment to get in here?”

“I spoke to Profession Jackson.” James leans a hip against her desk. He looks all too pleased with himself. “He assured me that I was welcome to have a look at the telescope. I thought you might want to… show me around.”

“I’d rather show you the bloody door.”

“Again?”

He grins at her, but she’s had enough. Anger barely in check, she grabs the print-outs and starts for the door, fully intent on leaving him behind. Unfortunately he doesn’t take the hint and dogs her steps all the way to Jackson’s office.

“Will you piss off?” she hisses at him. There’s no chance for him to answer either way – the door opens and Jackson’s face lights up at the sight of them.

“Ah, there you two are. Tell me, Mr Lester, did Alexis show you the telescope yet?”

“I was finishing these reports.” She shoved them into Jackson’s hands. “Now I’ve got… um, errands to run. So you’ll have to do it instead.”

The professor looks aghast. “Now, Alexis, Mr Lester was very helpful in prepping our grant application. The least we can do as thanks is to show him the fruits of his labours.”

 _His labours?_ Alex draws herself up, an angry retort on her lips. James beats her to the punch. “I didn’t do anything, really. The panel was sold on the research paper Doctor Edwards presented.” She glances at him, a little mollified by his defusing the professor’s praise. He smiles ruefully. “I should have rung,” he adds.

As cross as she is at being left hanging all week and his rude arrival, Alex can’t help but remember the dinner as a pleasant evening. It erodes some of her annoyance and he did help with that horribly complicated form, which probably went a fair way to securing the funding. With the professor still looking at her expectantly, she gives up.

“All right. I’ve nothing on that can’t be postponed half an hour or so.” She levels a stare at James to ensure him he’s not completely forgiven, then indicates down the corridor. “Shall we?”

“Ah, good girl!” the professor enthuses. “I’ll leave you to it. I’ve papers to read, after all.”

Alex turns on her heel and heads to the observatory. James keeps pace and she can see him smirking out of the corner of her eye.

“You’re a pain in the ass,” she saves, keeping her voice down just in case Jackson hears. “And yes, you _should_ have damn well made an appointment. Playing hard to get is a pathetic play, Mr Lester.”

“Oh, ouch.” He doesn’t sound overly hurt. “Well, since you’re sure that’s what I was doing, I guess I should just be thankful you agreed to show me the telescope.”

Alex’s steps slow. “You dodged a kiss and then didn’t call. What exactly am I supposed to think you’re up to?”

He shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs. “You _could_ ask.”

“ _You_ could tell me.”

They come to a stop outside the observatory door. Alex watches his avoid her gaze, a bitter expression on his face. It dawns on her that he looks tired and there are wrinkles in his suit. As much as she knows about him – which frankly isn’t a lot – she thinks he’d rather be seen dead than in a mussed suit.

“James?” she says, softer.

“I had to go to Switzerland for the week. I didn’t want to ring you before, because I knew how it would have sounded. Once I was there, it was long hours and even if I’d the energy to ring you, would you _really_ have appreciated a call at five in the morning?”

She shakes her head. “No, but… you could have emailed me. I would have understood, James.”

He sighs. “I didn’t want you getting the wrong impression of me, but managed that anyway.”

Alex takes him in again; the shadows under his eyes, the grim lines around his mouth, and the rumpled jacket. “You came straight in from the airport, didn’t you?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise. But not that sort. I thought you’d be happier to see me.”

Oh, bollocks. “I was. I _am_. I’m… sorry.” The urge to explain is strong, but she just can’t tell him. Not yet. “I made an assumption and I shouldn’t have. It wasn’t fair on you.”

She’s judged him on someone else’s actions, he’s not that person, is nothing like him. Alex wants to make amends, because they’ve both gotten this wrong but there’s something she can salvage. He has come directly from the airport to see her, after all.

She tugs a hand free and links her fingers with his, then shoves at the heavy door. “Come on – I’ve something to show you.”


	4. Make It All Right

The telescope dominates the room, a gleaming masterpiece in white and chrome. James stares up at it, his exhaustion fading as amazement fills him. This is what the funding he rubber stamped for the observatory bought. His gaze drops to Alex and the almost tender expression she wears as her hand runs over the white side. It was definitely worth getting a door in the face for.

“Impressive equipment you have there,” he says, earning himself a roll of her eyes.

“You’re still on thin ice with me, Lester. Remember that.”

He smiles at her, but inwardly he’s cringing. He can’t believe he guessed her so wrongly, but the call came so late all he had been able to think was how bad leaving the country might seem to her. She isn’t forgiving him that faux pas easily, either. There’s more to it, he’s sure of that and wants to ask, but not when she’s still a little angry with him.

Hoping to distract her, he diverts the conversation. “So what exactly did all that government funding buy?”

Alex’s expression changes as if he’s flipped a switch. Her eyes brighten and her hands wave as she excitedly reels out the specifications. James has thought her beautiful from the moment they met, but now she seems so alive and vital that it eclipses everything so far.

However, there is the slightest hint of maliciousness to her tone as she hits the technical stuff. He guesses that she thinks it’s all jargon to him. He’s tempted to let her have this moment, but if they start dating, then she’ll learn that he’s not as ignorant about astronomy as she imagines. He doesn't want to think how angry _that_ would make her.

“What’s the aperture on it?” he asks and she stops, then glances at him in obvious surprise.

“You know what aperture is?”

James shrugs. “I was a member of the astronomy club at university. Nothing close to your level, of course, but I learnt enough.”

Her eyes soften. “Is that why you chose to represent us?”

“That and I found myself impossibly attracted to this incredible astrophysicist.”

“I thought you said it had nothing to do with me?” She’s trying for severe but fails, her cheeks flushing. Her gaze shifts to the telescope and she fiddles with an adjusting knob.

James grins at her discomfort. “I said it had nothing to do with what happened. And I’d have represented anyway, to be utterly truthful. But it did give me an excuse to ask you out.”

She looks back at him. “So it _was_ a date?”

“If you like.” He steps closer to the platform and smiles up at her. “And I really hope that you do.”

“I might,” she says. “Depending on whether or not you planned on asking me out on another.”

“That is what I came here for.” He grimaces. “As well as proving myself to be an arse, apparently. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about Switzerland. It’s just… I didn’t want to make it sound like I was running out on you.”

“You have a _job_ , James. I am aware of that and what it entails. So before you do ask me out again, I’ll make one thing perfectly clear – I know that it’s odd hours and it involves travel and sometimes you’re going to be called in at the last second regardless as to anything else you might have planned. I get that. I’m okay with that. Just… tell me the next time, yeah?”

He reaches for her. She steps off the platform, obviously trusting him enough not to drop her. It’s not high; about four feet or so, but he draws her in close so that she slides down against his body. Every nerve sparks at the feel of her soft curves. Heat surges to his groin. Her hands settle on his chest, but she doesn’t push him away.

Instead she gazes up, the brown of her eyes almost eclipsed by the dilation of her pupils. A deep pink flushes her cheeks and down her neck. He wonders vaguely how far beneath her blouse it goes, but the majority of his attention is on her slightly parted lips. He bypassed the opportunity to kiss her last time – he’s no intention of doing so again.

She tastes of coffee; bitter earth and sweet cream. She shivers as he licks her bottom lip and her hands fist on the collar of his suit jacket. He puts one hand on the small of her back and holds her there, pressed up tight against him. She has to feel the effect she’s having on him, but he doesn’t rightly care. He wants her. He winds the plait of hair around his other hand and, thus captured, takes his time exploring her mouth.

By the time the lack of oxygen means he needs to stop and breathe, Alex is trembling and he is hard as a rock. James wonders if there’s a lock on the door, because he really wants to hitch her up on the platform and make her see very different sort of stars. Then again, maybe he should just count his lucky ones that she’s forgiven him.

He has to clear his throat twice before he can speak. “I promise.”

Alex smiles and slides her hands up to his shoulders. “So what were you going to ask me, then?”

It takes a moment for him to remember. “I have a ticket to the Rainbow Charity ball this Friday night. I wondered if you would care to accompany me.”

“Will I have to wear a dress?”

“That is the general idea, yes.” He gives her a wicked grin. “Though I would prefer to see you naked.”

“You’re a quick mover, James Lester. I’ll give you that.”

He shrugs. “Always gone straight after what I want. Don’t see the point of beating around the bush.”

“A direct politician? Dear God, the world might end.”

“I’m not a politician, I’m a civil servant. And it’s not allowed to end – God didn’t send a memo.”

She laughs at that, then pulls him close again. “Should _I_ send one? After all, I am making a play for one of Whitehall’s own.”

It’s gratifying to know the attraction isn’t one-sided, though things might prove interesting since she’s easily as determined as he is. She is no push-over, is sharp and intelligent and bloody gorgeous. And has something of a temper – the attraction between them isn’t likely to be all that sparks.

But as James gazes into her brown eyes he knows that this is something worth fighting for and that, as they’re in this together, they can make it all right.


	5. Would You Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to the charity ball and ends up feeling a little out of place.

Alex has faced interviews where her career – or the future of her laboratory – has hinged on the results. She's spoken to men in positions of power, with greater knowledge than hers and held her own. At no point was she as nervous as she is now.

They'd planned for James to pick her up, but then his meeting over-ran, leaving him sneaking a phone call during a bathroom break. She understood. She still does. But now she has to go in by herself and she feels like a spare part.

She catches a glimpse of her reflection. She barely recognises herself in something other than jeans and t-shirt. It's not even the business skirt suit she drags on when the situation demands. No, this clings to her curves, midnight blue broken by a threading through of silver that looked more subtle in the shop. Now it gleams in the light and there's no escaping the statement the dress makes.

God, James had better like it.

Perhaps she ought to worry about everyone else, given the peers he'll have here, but his opinion is the only one that matters. If he's appreciative enough, he'll get to see the new underwear she's bought for after the event since she's very certain ideas of how that is going to go.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Alex nods to the doorman and steps into the ballroom.

Soft music plays, winding through the couples and groups, muting their chatter. It's a live band, orchestra she supposes, which just adds to not feeling as if she belongs. This is not her world. She doesn't think it ever could be.

She sees James before he sees her. He's talking to an older man and looks beyond handsome in his tuxedo and bow tie. A woman joins them, smiling at him. The spike of possessiveness shocks Alex – she'd no idea she could feel that level of ferocity. It frightens her. The whole situation frights her. She's out of place. It was a mistake to come here.

“Alexis.”

Her name halts her flight before it's begun. She plasters a smile and turns to him. There's no censure in his blue-grey eyes, just warmth that matches the curve shaping his mouth. He takes her in and grins.

“You look positivity beautiful,” he adds.

She blushes. “Thanks. You look great as well.”

“What, in this old thing?” He chuckles, and her stomach flips. “Are you okay, Alex?”

“I'm not... This isn't really my kind of thing.” She takes his hand at the flicker of disappointment across his face. “But I'm okay now.”

“Ah. Well, that's... good. Would you dance with me?”

Her nerves evaporate. Everyone else can go screw – she's exactly where she wants to be. Putting her other hand on his shoulder, she smiles up at him. “I'd like nothing more, James.”

Mischief glints in his eyes. “Are you sure about that?”

Alex considers it as he sweeps her out onto the dance floor. He has moves. She's impressed. And wants to know what other abilities he's keeping secret from her.

“For the moment,” she tells him.

The orchestra are playing a slow waltz. James leads her in two rounds of classical, then shifts to Viennese. She keeps up, mentally breathing a prayer of thanks to her mother for insisting she took dance lessons. It's amazing how much she remembers, though what she doesn't recall is it being this much fun.

She's up close, probably more so than is proper. His hand is very low on her back. It's virtually foreplay on the dance floor, and she's surprised they're not causing a major scandal. Though she no longer cares what anyone else thinks.

They break apart when the music ends, though he keeps a firm hold of her hand. They make small conversation all the way to the buffet table. Alex isn't hungry. At least not for food. She edges close to him, so she can murmur in his ear.

“When can we leave?” she asks. “I've had enough of this moment.”

His eyes are dark as he looks down at her. “We really ought to make a turn or two. People are going to be dying to know who the gorgeous woman on my arm is.”

“Let them wonder.” She arches an eyebrow. “Better them be curious about that than leaving me in the dark about how good in bed you are, isn't it?”

James chokes on his wine. She laughs and thumps him on the back. When he recovers, he shakes his head. “I'd forgotten how direct you can be,” he notes sourly. “And yes, it would be. So are we going to run out?”

Alex takes his glass from him and finishes it off. The wine is terribly expensive and very strong. Any more of that and she will cause a scandal, because she wants him now and only her inhibitions are preventing that.

“We ought to,” she tells him hotly. “Before I do something you'll regret.”

“In that case...” James tucks her hand into the crook of his elbow and then walks to the door. The woman Alex had seen him with earlier dashes over to intercept them. “Josephine,” he says, voice cordial but cool.

“James, you cannot be thinking of leaving so soon,” she says and he inclines his head.

“Unfortunately something very important requires my immediate attention,” he tells the woman and Alex has all on not giggling at the undertone.

Josephine deflates. “Oh, well that's a shame.” Her attention shifts to Alex. “We have not met, have we?”

“No,” James interrupts. “Pardon me, Josephine, but I really must get on.”

Alex thinks the woman will protest further, but she relents, though the look Alex gets is poisonous. She leans in to James. “An ex, by any chance?”

“She wishes. No, Josephine is not my cup of tea.”

“Am I, then?”

James laughs, pulls her close and kisses her firmly on the mouth. “No, my dear – you are the entire teapot.”


End file.
